


All alight, I start to glow

by gamegirl1415



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi Keiji Is So Done, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, BokuAka Week, Bokuaka - Freeform, Bokuto is a prince, F/M, KuroKen - Freeform, Kuroo Tetsurou is a Good Friend, M/M, Mage AU, Not Beta Read, Pyromania, Slow To Update, We Die Like Men, akaashi is a mage, lol sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:13:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24035647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gamegirl1415/pseuds/gamegirl1415
Summary: Akaashi Keiji is in financial trouble, or, is about to be. With an impending drought threatening to strike down his family’s farm, he has no choice but to find a job.The kingdom of Fukurodani is in need of a new chef, a relatively low profile job fit for a mage of his caliber.What could go wrong?
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Akaashi Keiji's Parents, Akaashi Keiji & Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25





	1. All troubled

Akaashi threaded his fingers through his hair in a desperate attempt to soothe his ever increasing anxiety. 

What the hell were they gonna do now? 

As spring came to a close, the kingdom’s prominent coneflower valleys came to full bloom, and with it, the rolling summer heat.  
Thus lulling children into a false sense of security, believing summer heat to bring cool river swimming days, and being entirely too shocked when a heat wave crashed into the small community.

Akaashi and his family found themselves being affected particularly hard by this, a lack of water was not good for growing crops, after all. As much as Akaashi despised tending to agriculture, it was a necessity in more ways than one. 

No crops? No income. No income? No food, utilities, shelter, etc. No protection.  
Keiji took a grounding breath, shaking his head slightly in an attempt to free his mind from more financial turmoil fantasies. Rather, nightmares. 

The Akaashi family knew more than most just how important security was, being the Fukurodani kingdom’s last mage family. Believe them, this was no small feat. Mages had been outlawed and wildly disliked for centuries. They, as per usual, were found by non-magic folk to possess ‘unlucky’ or ‘harmful’ auras and abilities, which, to be fair, wasn’t entirely inaccurate.  
The Akaashis themselves were prime examples, having abilities pertaining to pyrokinesis, one of the most feared magics. Keiji’s abilities happened to be the weakest of his family’s, they were all thankful for that.

However, even with Keiji being able to stay relatively low-profile (or, as low-profile as a mage can get.), his parents weren't so lucky.  
So, they stuck to agriculture. Cultivating produce and providing for a decent sized portion of their kingdom. 

Yet, apparently, this wasn't enough to pay all the bills. Soon enough, Keiji feared they wouldn’t have enough money to pay for their current establishment, but he refused to let it get to that point.  
Which is why he found himself gripping a slightly scrunched up piece of paper.  
Aforementioned paper loudly proclaimed that none other than the king himself needed a new chef.

It just so happened that Keiji was a wonderful cook.


	2. All pain in the ass kuroo-san

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akaashi gets interviewed and spends time with his childhood friend, Kuroo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can see, I’ve edited the amount of chapters. I’ve got a whole layout for the chapters and story now, but it is always subject to change. However I think it’ll be around 12 chapters :)  
> Btw this has not been beta read lol so sorry for errors and/or inconsistency, I’ll try and fix it laterrrrrr

Akaashi would not consider himself an anxious person.  
Obviously, his family and friends would roll their eyes at his ignorance to his own emotions. He seemed blissfully unaware of that.  
Which was why he was looking down at his own hands with a bewildered expression.

Kuroo noticed this from his peripheral and laughed that idiotic laugh of his.  
“What’s with the face? You do that a lot, y’know. The wringing your hands thing?”

Akaashi dared looking at Kuroo’s bemused expression in exchange for almost tripping over his own feet.  
Kuroo laughed harder, if that was even possible for him. Akaashi regained his footing and went back to staring at his hands.  
They were shaking slightly ever since he stopped messing with them.  
“What do you mean? I’ve never done this before...” he trailed off, trying to recall any memories of him twiddling his fingers.  
“Dude, you do that all the time. It’s okay though, lotta people have anxious tics, besides, this is your first interview, and for the freakin castle no less.” Kuroo sighed, absentmindedly picking lint off his stupid red shirt.  
Akaashi hated that shirt, it was far too small for Kuroo, and at this rate, Kuroo was going to stretch out all of Kenma’s clothing. He insisted it was fine, and that it would shrink in the wash, but Akaashi knew that deep down Kuroo just didn’t want to give away those small comforts. As long as kenma wasn’t tired of the overgrown hyena shedding on all of his clothes, Akaashi knew it wasn’t his place to butt in.

“I am not nervous.” He deadpanned, much to Kuroo’s annoyance.  
“I am not nervous blehhh my names Akaashi and I’m not nervous because I can’t feel human emotions blehhh.” Kuroo mocked, flattening his hair to mimic Akaashi’s.  
Akaashi kicked him in the shin.  
“Hey! That’s dirty!” Kuroo screeched, much to the dismay of people within hearing range.  
Akaashi smiled half-heartedly. If things really went to shit, he was at least glad to have people by his side.

As they approached the gateway to the marketplace, Akaashi waved goodbye to Kuroo. Kuroo worked in the market, not the highest paying or most dignified job but, it was something. Besides, Kuroo enjoyed working there. More accurately, he got to see kenma more often that way, being that the cat-like introvert worked in transporting goods to and from the market.

Akaashi felt his confidence waver even more at the loss of his cunning companion. He began fidgeting with the hem of his dress shirt.

If he could land this job, this well-paid job, it would help his family enormously. So, he breathes. In and out, methodically, pacing himself as he found his feet venturing ever closer to their destination.

Believe it or not, the stereotypes are true. Fire is symbolically used to represent hotheadedness, boldness, bravery, and in general, anger and strength.  
The Akaashi’s are none of these things, and that is how they’ve hidden for so long.  
Keiji is neither brash nor loud nor pretentious, and neither is his family. He occasionally wondered if their pyrokinesis was a fluke. A strange once-in-a-million occurrence that benefited them greatly due to their naturally quiet atmosphere.

Not to be mistaken for being calm or nonchalant, no, at least not in the case of Akaashi Keiji. He had quite a deal of mental energy to overthink and stress plenty. So, he found himself enormously tense for the upcoming interview.

Not before it’s too late, he’s there. At the castle. How had he arrived so suddenly? He couldn’t recall passing the pond nearest to the castle, and he loves that pond. He chalks his inattentiveness up to nerves and mentally shakes his head, clearing away all doubts as he walks up to one of the entrance guards.

———~———

Trying to get into the castle was akin to attempting to push a minivan out of the middle of a lake. In other words, it was extremely difficult. Good for Fukurodani royalty, Akaashi thought, at least they’re well protected.

They were rigorous with their questioning and qualifications to enter the castle. Akaashi was utterly terrified of what the castle’s inhabitants would be like if even the guards were this ruthless. Despite it being their job to protect the kingdom, Akaashi wondered what could have happened to the royal family to make the guards so tense.

However, Keiji felt like he had done good at the interview. They had asked him standard questions, then had him make them whatever dish he could with the ingredients available. Based on the typically stoic staff’s expressions, he’d say he did pretty good.

The castle was enormous, just as one would imagine. Keiji had never ventured beyond the castle walls until then, and he couldn’t say he had been disappointed. From the ceiling, to the walls, to the floor he walked on, everything screamed ‘royalty’. It almost felt like a slap in the face to Akaashi who’s family could barely afford what little they owned.

As he was leaving the castle, he felt uncertain. He just had to keep internally reminding himself that trying was better than nothing at all, and that he had done his best.

With dusk quickly approaching, Akaashi made his way to the market, meaning to walk home with Kuroo. A rare occurrence, considering Akaashi was typically either aiding his family or studying.

Spending time with his childhood friend was nice. Keiji sincerely missed the time when Kuroo and him could mess around for hours without consequence. Well, other than the occasional scolding from concerned mothers, Akaashi was an expert at keeping Kuroo in line, for the most part.

As of then, Kuroo spent most of his time in the market or with kenma. Of course, Akaashi wholeheartedly supported them, and he enjoyed visiting and spending time with kenma whenever he did. He just missed Kuroo more than he had imagined, not that he’d ever tell Kuroo that.

“So!” A faceless voice exclaimed behind Keiji, thoughts of strained friendships long gone. “Did ya get the job? Should we celebrate? Oh... or should we not? Did it go okay? Akaashi I'm on the edge of my seat! Don’t leave me hanging!” Kuroo wailed, arms wrapped around Akaashi’s shoulders while he slumped against his back in what Kuroo would define as ‘anguish’.

Akaashi swiftly shoved him off with a small smile. “We won’t know until I get the confirmation or declining letter, pain in the ass Kuroo-San.” 

“Don’t call me that, and, when are you gonna drop the honorific? It’s been years!” Kuroo cried, shaking Akaashi by the shoulders.

Keiji took solace in Kuroo’s constant presence, reminding himself that he and Kuroo would always be friends. It brought an innocent sort of warmth to Akaashi’s heart, and his smile grew.

“I’m glad we’re friends, Kuroo-san, I believe we always will be.” Akaashi stated sincerely.

“Woahhhh is he okay? Where is Akaashi?? What have you done with him!” Kuroo exclaimed, taken aback. “But seriously, I feel the same, at this point we’re basically inseparable with how obviously infatuated with me you are.” He teased, nudging Akaashi’s shoulder.

Akaashi rolled his eyes at Kuroo’s immaturity. Yes, he was certain that no matter the outcome, Kuroo would have his back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may have overdone Akaashi’s anxiety but I wanted 2 add detail so djdjm yeah, dw, next chapter we see bokuto :)  
> **also!! I’m very very sorry it took me so long 2 update this story, I lost motivation for awhile but I’m back, and I’m gonna try 2 develop an uploading schedule so please be patient w me :)


	3. Contingency plan

Hello, I just thought I’d inform everyone who was reading this of a few things.

1\. All the drafts and plot outline I previously had for this story are lost, they were all accidentally deleted <\3

2\. My writing style and motivation have deviated significantly since I first wrote this story, my motivation has moved from Haikyuu onto other media, as of late, and my style of writing has changed enough to where I feel if I were to continue this story with how I currently write things, it just wouldn’t sound right.

Aside from the fact that I no longer remember or have access to the previous plans I had made for this story, even if I did, it would not sound the same and I have little motivation to finish especially as of now.

Essentially, as of right now I do not believe I will be continuing this story. However, if any of you find the plot interesting enough, I implore you to continue you it in my stead, and take as many creative deviations as you see fit <3 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is so short, it’s lowkey a preview for the real stuff that’s to come 👀  
> Anyways, hope you enjoy it so far, for what it lacks in length it doubles in The Author Is Struggling Please Get Them Some Energy. :)


End file.
